


A Mean old Lady

by Maudef5



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maudef5/pseuds/Maudef5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica has a nightmare who helps her change some facts of her life.<br/>Set between season 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mean old Lady

Veronica was seating on a bench in a small park in Neptune.  
She had decided to come back in her childhood town for her retirement.   
Now she was 87, soon 88 and she had nothing else to do than be at the park with Chief, her 12 years old dog (old mistress, old dog…).  
She never got married, never had children. She dated a couple of guys of course, but her work was the most important to her and now she paid for it. Of course, she didn't regret anything; she was a FBI agent, the best FBI agent. She got to protect 5 different presidents, a lot of stars… She really was the best!   
By her 30th birthday, she was the leader of a 15 people team. Even now young FBI agent went to consult her whenever they had a hard case, and she loved it.  
And now all she had to do was rest. She had been shot a lot in her work, and old pains were coming back in her old days.  
She was watching kids playing, teenagers flirting, young couples kissing, pregnant woman eating ice creams… She convinced herself that she didn't have any regrets that she had the life that she had wanted!  
Suddenly, a ball rolled to her feet and she looked at the 2 kids that were running to get it back. They knew who she was; they often asked her to tell them stories of her FBI days when they could see she was in a good mood.  
There was a boy and a girl and they were probably 12.  
"Can we have the ball Agent Mars Please?" The girl asked, smiling sweetly.  
"Sure, here, take it! While you play ball at least you don't mess around together!" Veronica said harshly.  
"What do you mean?" The bay asked.  
"Oh come on, your 12, soon all your hormones are going to think for you and because of it you'll make mistakes, you'll become crazy, you'll think that love is stronger than everything…"  
"How do you know, you were never married!" The boy said.  
"I had my reasons not to get married! I know how love stories end and there was no way I was going to suffer through this!" Veronica answered.  
"Suffer through what?" The girl asked.  
"Heart breaks, infidelity, divorces… All this crap!"  
"But there are good moments, couples that end up well! My grand parents are still happy together and they have been married for 52 years!" The boy said.   
Veronica knew the boy; his grand parents were not from Neptune, so of course they were happy together.  
"Well, there were just lucky! I know how love ends, and there are a lot more of Romeo and Juliet's than happy couples!" Veronica told then.  
It wasn't the first time she spoke to them about that. She always told them how love wasn't a good thing, how she suffered, like a lot of people, and how the best thing to do was to avoid it.  
After giving the kids a lesson about love, she called Chief and went back home.  
She lived in a small house with a yard and sometimes, she did wish that there were children of her own in that garden to play with her dog.  
She knew she was harsh, sometimes mean with people. She knew what people called her: Agent mean, the old bitch, Old crazy lady… There were tones of nicknames, but she didn't care, she was stubborn and certain that she had the right opinion.  
She sat in her couch, looking at the pictures of her friends… Most of them were dead by now, the others she never had news of.  
The fab four… She was the only one left in this town… Duncan left the country with Meg's kid and never came back and Logan… That was a big story… A long story… She broke up with him the summer before their Senior year and after graduation, he left town (maybe even the country), without telling anyone were he was going, she never looked for him. She was mad at him for not being there for her when she needed him (Cassidy's death, finding the truth about her rape…), and when she wasn't mad anymore, she thought it was too late.  
Now, she wasn't really sure anymore if she was the one breaking his heart or if he broke hers. It didn't really matter… It was too late now…  
She got up and looked at her window, kids were coming back from school and they were everywhere in the street, reminding her of how much she wished she had some when she was younger…  
A little boy sends his ball into her yard. She gets out, yells at the poor kid, telling him to be careful, that next time Chief would have the ball for himself. The kid runs away crying. Veronica goes back inside and lies down on her bed. She can't change the past; it is too late for that, but she wish that she could…  
"If I could go back senior year, I'd tell Duncan to go back with Meg, I'd tell Logan I'm sorry…" She though while going to sleep.  
-  
Veronica woke up late; she didn't have to work until the afternoon. She was still disturbed by her dream…  
It seamed so real… She got up and looked at herself in the mirror... She was young, not a crazy old lady… She smiled, and then she remembered the hard evening she had the night before when she broke up with Logan… Her smile fell. He took it really bad and her father had to come in to calm him down and show him to the door. She felt bad about it because she did love him, also she didn't know what she should do and her dream was taking too much place into her mind, it was keeping her from thinking correctly!  
She got ready and saw her father in the kitchen, reading the paper.  
"Don't take it wrong honey, but you look terrible this morning!" Her father said when she came into the kitchen.  
"I made a strange dream…" She explained.  
"What is it?" He asked, concerned and wondering what kind of dream could be keeping is bad ass daughter awake.  
She told him her dream, every details of it.  
He laughed.  
When he was done laughing he said:  
"Well, that can mean only one thing…"  
"What?" She asked, knowing what it would be.  
"That you are still in love with Logan and that you know deep down that breaking up with him was no good, for you or for him… Maybe he needs you and could change if you helped him…"  
"I thought you didn't like him!" She said.  
"I don't like him much, but that is going to be the case about any boy you choose to date… You'll always be my baby girl! Even when you become an 87 years old crazy mean lady!" He laughed again.  
"Ok… Well, you can laugh it up; I've got to go…" She said running toward the door, planning on going to see Logan.  
"Be careful while driving!"  
She rushed to Logan's house. It was 10 in the morning and she didn't care if she woke him up or not, she had to talk to him. She rang at the door several times to make sure he heard her and waited.  
After 10 minutes, Logan opened the door.  
By the look he had on his face, she just woke him up.  
"What? You didn't get the chance to say all you wanted to last night?" He asked, he had his puppy eyes on and she could see he had been crying.  
"I don't want to become a lonely crazy 87 years old mean lady!" It was all she could say.  
"Yeah, that would suck!" He didn't get her point and looked at her strangely.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Would daddy Mars agree?"  
"Actually, he is the one that advised me to come…"  
"Ok…So, why are you here?" He said letting her in.  
She told him her dream.  
He laughed.  
She told him she still loved him.  
He stopped laughing. It was the first time she said it to him and it felt good.  
"Listen Logan, I'm sorry about last night… I just want you to stop acting crazy… I love you, I care about you, but I can't stand being constantly worried about you! I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night telling me you're in coma or worst, dead!" she had tears in her eyes.  
"So if I promise you I will try to make it better, will you be my girlfriend again?"  
"Yes."  
"I promise I will do what it takes to stop acting like a crazy jackass!"  
"I love you!" She said.  
She spent with him the time she had left before going to work.  
She explained him she was planning on telling Duncan to go back with Meg. After all, the Veronica he loved was gone, but Meg was close to it… There was no way Duncan could keep up with the second version of Veronica.  
They talked about it during 2 hours and they agreed on a plan. First, Logan needed to get his best friend back, then Meg and Duncan together!  
Logan left with her when she went to work. He was supposed to help her with Duncan and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.  
As she planned, Duncan came.  
Logan was there and she insisted that the two of them work things out.  
They did, nicely.  
They didn't fight; there was no yelling, no blood…  
She was proud of them both.  
While they did so, she had called Meg, asking her to come by.  
"Listen Meg, I don't know why you are mad at me, but I think we should work things out!" She said when the blond girl came.  
"Duncan broke up with me because he still loves you! It is all you fault!" She said looking at Logan and Duncan talking quietly together with serious faces on. She guessed that they were working things out.  
"Listen, I don't love Duncan, I love Logan. And if I gave him the impression he still had a chance, then I am sorry Meg… But I really don't want him back!"  
"You really don't want him back? Madison said you dated Logan to get back at Duncan…"  
"Oh, and if Madison said it; it must be true right? I mean, it's not like she hated me and would do anything to make me look bad!"  
"You're right, I'm sorry… I should have trusted you…" the two girls hugged and when they came back in the coffee area, Logan and Duncan were laughing.  
Logan nodded in their direction, telling Veronica he had talked to Duncan about the Meg thing.  
Veronica pushed Meg on a seat next to Duncan.  
"Latte?" She asked Duncan.  
"Yes, thanks" He said, smiling.  
"What about you Meg?" Veronica asked.  
"I'll take a glass of fruit juice of some kind please!"  
"Ok, I'll be right back"  
"What about me, I don't get anything to drink?" Logan asked.  
"I know you'll ask for a macchiato, I don't need to ask!"  
"Fine, but if you don't bring a piece of cake, I tell them the dream you made last night!"  
"Piece of cake it is!" Veronica said quickly before leaving, smiling.  
When she came back with everything, the three of them were laughing.  
"Thanks Veronica, you know, you don't look that old!" Duncan said, still laughing.  
"You told them?" Veronica said, while Logan was making her seat on his lap.  
"What can I say, it's a funny dream!" She got up and left them with their fun while she finished her shift.  
As Veronica went back to work she had only 1 hour left so they waited on her. She watched Meg; she could see something was tormenting the girl. She obviously was worried about something… Veronica made a mental note to ask her about it later.  
After Veronica's work, they all went to the beach (Logan and Veronica went to get Back-up before they joined Meg and Duncan). Duncan and Meg were slowly going back into trusting each other and, by the end of a day full of fun they kissed like nothing had happened between them. When she looked at them, Veronica remembered how she used to be when Lilly was alive and she realised that she had become slowly Meg's Lilly, only in less bitchy and nicer.  
While they were walking all together, watching Backup run after all kind of things, Meg asked:  
"So Veronica, I heard that Leo was the one that came at your place to arrest Logan. He must have been happy about it! I mean come on, coming to arrest the boy your ex girlfriend dumped you for, isn't it some kind of manly fantasy?" Coming from someone like Madison, it would have been mean, but from Meg, it was just a nice friendly joke.  
"Yeah he came, but he looked kind of embarrassed, probably because I was there. I think he didn't really want to do it, but he had too…"  
"I think he still likes you!" Duncan said, throwing the ball toward the jumping dog.  
"Who doesn't? My girlfriend is perfect!" Logan said proudly, trying to change the subject. He didn't really like to talk about Leo and it was understandable.  
"Yeah well, you should take good care of her Logan, because the 'I'm in love with Veronica Mars club' is bigger than you'd think!" Meg said.  
"I don't believe you!" Veronica said, blushing a little and wanting to change the subject. She didn't feel comfortable with people talking about her love life, especially since those people knew her pretty well.  
"Well, I'll tell you who is in it that I know of: Casey Gant, he has a thing for you ever since you came with him to see his grandmother at the hospital. Luke, ever since you helped him with the drugs. Norris, but I think you knew that already. Of course Logan here is in it, but you know that too. Weevil, he may not admit it, but he likes you more than a friend. A couple of freshmen too, because they think that you being a PI is so sexy… Cassidy too, it is so obvious! I think I even heard Madison bitching about how Dick moaned your name once too!"  
"Dick? Oh gosh, I'm going to be sick!" Veronica said as Duncan laughed. He was glad Meg didn't mention his name.  
"He is so not invited to my party right before school starts!" Logan said, obviously joking. Duncan however knew that Logan would be keeping a close eye at Dick whenever he is around Veronica.  
Logan looked at his girlfriend and was happy.  
She was smiling, joking and happy.  
And she was HIS girlfriend!  
He won her over and was planning on keeping her for as long as he could.  
-  
One week later, Veronica and Meg were at Duncan's room at the Neptune Grand. Duncan and Logan were playing video games while the girls were talking about what was wrong with Meg.  
When she told Veronica that she suspected being pregnant, she also explained how her parents were. She told her that not only they were doing horrible things to her little sister, but also they did it to her and Lizzy.  
"Believing in GOD is on thing Veronica, doing what they are doing in his name is another!" Meg said, tears in her eyes.  
Veronica promised to help and she added that they needed to take a test first to be sure that she was pregnant. She asked the boys if she could ask Wallace to come by. They agreed.  
"Hey Wallace!" Veronica greeted him very sweetly with the head tilt plus hair flips.  
Logan and Duncan shared a look, understanding that she needed a favour. They laughed as Wallace said, rolling his eyes:  
"Let me guess, you need a favour?"  
"Remember when you were new and eager to please me?" Veronica asked.  
"You mean when I could get you student's file or browser history?" Wallace said pointing at Logan.  
"Hey, I only ask when it is needed! Plus, I told you, King Kong ain't got nothing on you!"  
"Of course! So, what do you need me to do? It can't be a file, school didn't start yet! And just so you know, I left my James Bond suit at home for our parents to play!"  
"EW! Gross! I didn't need to ear that!" She said.  
"Well, I didn't need to see them making out last night, but I did and now my eyes: they burn! You'll be my step-sister on day, so I share! So, what did you need?" Wallace joked.  
"Come with me!" She instructed him as she made him follow her toward Meg in the bathroom.  
Once she explained him what she needed he said:  
"You've got to be kidding me right? I mean, what would I look like buying a pregnancy test? Because I am your BFF, it doesn't make me a girl!"  
"Come on, you would be the best BFF ever!" Veronica said while Meg looked concerned.  
"Fine, I'll do it! I'll be back in 20 minutes!" He said as he left the room.  
"What did you girls need from him? Maybe we could have done it?” Logan asked from the couch while Meg looked panicked at the idea of him knowing.  
"It's a secret, girls stuff! We might tell you later if you play nice!" Veronica said poking her head out of the bathroom.  
"Girl's stuff? What about Wallace?" Duncan asked.  
"Wallace is different, he is my BFF! Duh!" Veronica said like it was obvious. Duncan and Logan shared a look and giggled.  
At that exact moment, Veronica looked a little like Lilly.  
"Drop it Logan, they probably have their monthly and need some stuff to take care of it!" Duncan said, making Meg starting to cry again.  
When Wallace came back, the three of them rushed to the bathroom. On the way there, he got Logan and Duncan's attention by saying:  
"You so own me for this V! I saw a super sexy girl out there and she thought it was for me! God she must have thought I was crazy!"  
"Don't worry Wallace; we'll make it up to you! Which one did you buy?"  
"I bought 6 different. I didn't know which one was the good sort, so I took one of each!" They had reached the bathroom and Wallace handed Veronica the bag. He was about to leave when Duncan proposed him to join the video game. He did.  
Meg took every one of them.  
Every 6 tests.  
Both girls waited silently that the test did his work.  
They were all positive.  
All 6 of them.  
Her life was about to change for ever!  
She was scared.  
She was crying.  
Crying for the joy of having a baby, crying because she didn't know how to announce the news to Duncan, crying because she knew it would be hell with her parents…  
Veronica asked her if she should get Duncan.  
Meg nodded.  
"Duncan, you should go in there and talk with Meg." Veronica said in a very serious voice while Duncan was doing as told, looking concerned.  
"I guess they were positive then?" Wallace asked, concerned for his friend.  
"Yes"  
"What is it?" Logan asked. He didn't like to be left out of things.  
"Meg is pregnant." Veronica answered.  
"Oh!" It was all Logan could say.  
"And her parents are psychos! They lock her little sister into a cupboard all the time. I promised her we were going to my dad as soon as she told Duncan and they took a decision." Veronica added.  
The bathroom door had stayed open and they could ear that Meg had stopped crying.  
30 minutes later, Meg and Duncan came out of the bathroom.  
"We keep it!" Duncan said.  
They both looked happy.  
"Great!" Veronica said, and then she added:  
"Dad is in his office right now; we could go and talk to him now Meg!"  
"Are you sure he'll help?" She asked, a bit scared of what could result of it.  
"Of course he will! Come on."  
Wallace left them and went home.  
Logan and Duncan went with Meg and Veronica.  
When Keith saw the four of them coming into his office with serious faces on, he said:  
"Oh oh… I'm not sure I like those faces… What's wrong?" he asked Veronica.  
"We have something to tell you… Then something to ask you…" She said, she thought it would be better if it was Meg who told him.  
"Ok, well, as long as you're not pregnant!" Keith joked.  
"She's not… I am" Meg answered before adding "And that's kind of why we are here… I need your help to make sure my parents have no rights on this baby and that they loose my sister's custody!"  
It took 1 hour to have the whole story and all the details. At first Keith said he would do it for free but Duncan insisted that they would pay. He had the money and he knew that Keith could use some money.  
"Can you film it when you announce it to Celeste? I can't wait to see the face she is going to make when she learns that she is going to be a grandmother!" Veronica said Logan nodding is agreement by her side.  
Keith laughed as Duncan said, making a face:  
"Oh right… We have to tell my parents… I forgot that fact! Well, we'll do it over dinner Friday. Keith, Veronica and Logan, you are invited! Meg and I will tell them during dinner! Then I'll tell them that if it's a girl, we'll call her Lilly!" Duncan said.  
"I'm not sure if the fact that having Veronica, Logan and I there with you will help!" Keith said.  
"Maybe not, but we will tell them the whole story and this way they'll know that you work on the case for me…" Duncan said.  
"And dad, this way, maybe Jake will lend you Clarence for a few days; he is really handy you know!" Veronica said.  
"Handy? Veronica, you are aware that we are talking about a man and not a tool of some kind right?" Logan said.  
"A tool? Come on Logan, CW does every thing for my family! He is not a tool because he is being paid for it; let's say he is more a slave… A sort of paid slave, linked for ever to the Kane family, until death do them apart! "Duncan said, making Meg laugh and relax for the first time since she read the results.  
"Ok, well, we'd better go, see you Friday at 7pm then!" Duncan said as he was leaving the office with Meg.  
"Logan, will you be riding with us on Friday?" Keith asked politely to the guy he knew had big chances of becoming his son in law one day.  
"Sure Mister Mars." He answered.  
Ever since Veronica and he got back together, they had a new understanding, they took a new start and Logan felt good about it because it looked to him like he was now a part of the Mars' family.  
"Hey dad, if you help Meg out and manage to put the Manning's in jail; maybe you'll be able to write another book!" Veronica said.  
"Yes Mister Mars, maybe you'll even get a better score!" Logan added. They were all at the office; Logan was helping Veronica sorting out some files.  
"I don't think a book about abusing kids would be as popular as Aaron Echolls killing Lilly Kane!" Keith said as he added two files on their pile.  
"You know dad, I could help you more than by sorting files!" Veronica said 30 minutes later.  
"Honey, I don't think this is a good idea, last time you got locked up in a fridge and I really don't like the idea of you being in danger!" Keith said.  
"I agree with your father! I like better when you work at Java the Hut. I don't like it when you are in danger either!" Logan said.  
"What? Are you too ganging up against me?"  
"Is it really ganging up against you when all we want is your safety?" Logan asked her, making her smile and showing Keith that they were really on the same side and that they both cared a lot for Veronica.  
-  
Friday night came really fast and when Logan, Veronica and Keith arrived, Jake and Celeste were already waiting with Meg and Duncan. They decided to go eat in the suite, for more privacy. They all sat at the table.  
Duncan and Meg had decided to tell everything to his parents before dinner, to get it over with as fast as they could.  
"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you. Keith Veronica and Logan are here because they already know it and they offered to help." Duncan started as Meg continued:  
"I'm pregnant! On month pregnant! We decided to keep it but we need to get my parents away first because they are psychos!" Meg blurted that out very fast.  
"You're what?" Celeste asked. She was stunned and didn't even see Veronica taking a picture.  
"Keith, could you explained to them the thing with Meg parents please? The four of us will be waiting on the balcony at the table." Duncan said as he, Meg, Logan and Veronica went on the balcony.  
It took Keith about 30 minutes to get the story down to the Kane's. When they joined the teenagers on the balcony, Celeste smiled at Veronica, as to say thank you... Then she said it would all be ok. That they would take care of the Manning pretty fast and that they would be happy.  
Meg smiled a thank you.  
Duncan did too. He made a point to his parents and said that Meg and He were not going to live with them once the baby is here. That they were going to take care of it together.  
Jake said that Duncan would join him at Kane Software sooner than it was expected but that he would have a job, unless he found something else he wanted to do.  
Duncan thanked his father and smiled at Keith. He knew that Keith told his parents that if they didn't follow his way, he would leave them and they wouldn't have any news. After all, his mother was a fan of Gilmore Girls and he knew that she would hate to have Emily's role in this version of it.  
The evening ended up pretty well.  
Jake and Celeste proposed to drive Meg home.  
Keith drove Logan home (he came with them remember?)  
Veronica was surprised that it went that easy, but she was happy for her friend Meg also.  
The next day, Veronica, Logan and Keith were at the office when Weevil came in.  
"Echolls, Mister Mars, V." He greeted them.  
"Weevil? What are you doing here?" Veronica asked as Logan and her father were too surprised to see him here to answer.  
"I think that Thumper killed Felix. I found out Felix was dating Molly Fitzpatrick and that Thumper was dealing for them… They probably asked him to kill Felix because he wasn't good enough for their little girl." Weevil said.  
"I never thought about doing that, but it would be kind of an idea…" Keith joked, but he was already opening his computer to check some things out.  
"So now you believe me when I say that I didn't kill him?" Logan asked. It was obvious he was still mad at the biker, but he also knew that he was friend with Veronica and that he would have to at least tolerate him in the future.  
"Yeah, and about that, I want to apologise! I'm sorry about the beat up and every thing!" Eli said.  
"Yeah well, I understand why you did it and I think I would have done the same thing." Logan said.  
"Good, now you guys can start anew!" Veronica said cheerfully as Weevil and Logan followed her in her father's office.  
It took them 2 days to solve the case and bring the proof they needed to Lamb. Veronica and Logan went to find the witness and then went to talk to his wife in order to convince him to go talk to the sheriff.  
The same day, their was a press conference were Don Lamb explained how Keith Mars solved the case. Veronica was kind of surprised that he didn't take the glory for himself but she was happy for her father.  
-  
When school started, Veronica helped Meg and Wallace to clean their files when they got tested positive for drugs. The next day, they all went to the field trip. The four of them joined Dick and Beaver in the Limo.  
When the bus crashed, Veronica promised to find who did it. Logan wanted to stop her; he ended up promising to help her.  
By homecoming, Meg got the best news ever: Not only was her baby a healthy little girl, but her parents were being arrested. Her two little sisters were going to live with her aunt and she was very happy.  
She went to the dance with Duncan, sharing a limo with Logan and Veronica and Wallace and his date Jacky.  
A little after the New Year's Eve, Meg had her baby. They called her Lilly, asked Veronica to be godmother and Logan to be godfather. They both agreed.  
On valentine's day, Duncan proposed.  
Meg said yes.  
They planned their Weeding for after graduation.  
Veronica got Woody Goodman arrested.  
She proved that Cassidy raped her and blew up the bus.  
She was happy when she learned that he got into a special centre to cure himself. She didn't want him dead; she didn't want him to go to jail either, because it wasn't really his fault if he got sick.

Dick started a friendship with Mac and they were dating at the end of their freshmen year of college.  
At Lilly's third birthday, Logan made a spontaneous proposal to Veronica. She said yes.  
Everything was doing fine and somehow, Veronica knew that their was no way she was becoming a mean old lady.


End file.
